The present invention belongs to the field of storing articles of different shapes, height and thickness which cannot be stored suitably without being laterally supported, to hold vertically. More specifically, nonetheless, this invention deals with solving the storing problems of purses and handbags, mainly in storing in cupboards or in residence in closets. It is multipurpose for home and commercial applications and modular in conception to permit unlimited extension.